Link
by KuRoI HaNE
Summary: sasuke and team 7 is called to tsunade's office. There three figures await them saying that they are the children of orochimaru and they want to help them, warning mature content rape and blood


Disclaimer: The three OC's and the plot of this story is the only thing I own!

A/N: May contain shonen ai later on but I'm not sure about the pairings so I'll let you guys vote for a straight couple or shonen ai couple. And if you are going to review, constructive criticism and nice reviews are welcome. And if you don't like it please just don't read it. Okay? Oh, and all the naruto gang are 14 in this story, and the mission to bring back sasuke was a success.

"sasuke kun! Sasuke kun!" sakura's pink hair floated in the air as she approached a certain raven haired boy.

"sigh what is it sakura?" '_ugh if I had to listen to her voice every day I mind as well went to orochimaru..' _sasuke thought.

" tsunade sama called all of us team seven to report to her office, it seems that she found a link connecting to orochimaru." Sakura panted as she explained the news.

' _finally after years of searching for that bastard we found something'_ sasuke smirked and jumped on top of a building and started running towards the hokage's tower at full speed.

" ugh! Sasuke kun wait up!" sakura soon joined sasuke to the hokage's tower.

Inside tsunade's office:

Naruto, kakashi, and tsunade are standing infront of three figures that are seated in the office chairs.

Two of the figures are girls and the other is a boy around 16, 2 years older than sasuke. They each have silky black hair and one purple earing shaped like half of a ying yang.

" the other two members will be arriving soon, then I would like you guys to explain your selves." Tsunade said in a business like matter. The trio nodded with out any expression on their pale faces.

Two figures entered the office, sasuke and sakura. " hokage sama I heard that you found a link to orochimaru?" sasuke spoke observing the three figures staring at him.

" hokage sama I believe this is uchiha sasuke?" asked the older of the two girls. _'so this is who orochimaru gave the cursed seal to..interesting'_

"yes, now I got you what you wanted to see now start explaining!" tsunade ordered.

The trio glanced at each other and they nodded. They turned their heads toward tsunade and the two girls said " we are the daughters and son of orochimaru." The son of orochimaru did not speak he just stared at them with one yellow (snake like) eye and the other blue. What made the stare even more horrifying was that he had purple eye shadow just like orochimaru except he only has it on the top part.

"wait…..what?" naruto asked staring at the trio that just divulged their identity as the daughters and son of non other then _the_ orochimaru.

The younger of the daughters sighed and started explaining how they originated.

Seki ( orochimaru's youngest daughter) :

" My mother was a beautiful person living in the poor country of the wave. She had blue eyes and soft brown hair, every where she went light followed. But one day when she was doing grocery shopping for her mother she was kidnapped by one of orochimaru's men. It seems that orochimaru has taken a interest in here the last time he visited the wave…..and when she was taken to his hideout he…." Seki trembled as tears rimmed her blue eyes. She is only 11years old , too much on a young girl like her to tell the story.

Chi, her older sister continued the story for her younger sibling. " sigh, my sister is too young to continue the story.." Chi looked up, her eyes an icy blue as she stared at the hokage and she said " she, my mother, only 16 at the time was raped by that basterd. And Yue nii san was born."

All the occupants in the room gasped in shock at the revelation. " what do you ask from me?" tsunade asked alittle shaken by the news.

Chi sighed once more and said " we wish to help you destroy him.."

" hey ! how come we can trust you! After all you have the same blood of orochimaru running through your veins!" sakura exclaimed pointing a finger at chi.

Yue the oldest and only son of orochimaru enraged at the pink haired girls comment rushed at her. But he was stopped by the hokages hand gripping his shoulder tightly.

" I'm sorry Yue san she did not mean that, please forgive her.." tsunade spoke as Yue's icy glare was aimed at her now.

Yue calmed down but winced in pain as tsunades grip was taken off his shoulder. "huh? Blood?" tsunade had blood on her hand where she has just grabbed Yue.

Chi's eyes widened and she approached Yue who was looking at the ground avoiding his little sisters gaze.

" Yue nii…..did it..?" chi touched her brothers shoulder, retrieving her hand with Yue's blood on it. She gasped and trembled " Is the curse spreading again?" she asked.

" What curse?" kakashi now interested in the conversation asked chi. Chi just stared at him with hollow eyes.

" orochimaru gave Yue nii a present one day. A tattoo, a cursed tattoo that grows, the more it consumes the body the more yue nii gets closer to death. Every time the tattoo grows, it burns and tears yue nii's flesh carving the image of a large snake." Seki explained.

" orochimaru sure likes to curse people…" naruto spoke breaking the eerie silence.

" can you take off your shirt? I want to examine the tattoo." Tsunade asked walking forward to yue.

Yue nodded and removed his black shirt, revealing pale skin underneath. A large image of a snake was stretched across his lean back up to his shoulders and swirling around his left arm. The newly marred skin on his shoulder and arm was bleeding badly. Crimson droplets of blood dirtied the clean white floor of the office.

Tsunade gasped as she tried to heal the marred skin but her green charka was pushed backwards. "What the…?" tsunade looked to chi for answers.

" I told you it's a curse. It can't be healed." Chi said tired. Yue put his black shirt , with white long sleeves back on wincing every time he stretched his skin.

"why doesn't he speak at all?" sakura asked curiously as to why the older boy did not speak.

" to tell you the truth, we don't know either, he only speaks when he's using Justus." Sighed seki.

" I guess he saw something me and seki didn't see…" chi added on with a pondering look on her pale face.

Yue shivered, memories coming back at him. Sasuke stared at the older boy interested.

Flash back ( yue: 8 chi:7 seki:3 years old) Yue's pov:

_My younger sisters were sound asleep in their beds and I had this really disturbing feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like something was awfully wrong. Mother? Has father done something to you again? Last time he did something to you, you were all bloody and later seki was born. What happened?_

_I walked through the dark hallways clutching my pillow tight, fearing a monster would jump out. Mother! I screamed running to the door that had a little light creeping out. I swung the door open……my eyes widened at what I saw._

_Mother? What is he doing to you? Why are you naked? A man was there doing stuff to my mother that I did not understand. My mother looked at me with horrified eyes. " Yue! Ru…" she was cut off when the man turning out to be my father stabbed her with a sword right through her heart. Blood splattered on my face, my mother's warm blood._

_I tried to run away, but father caught me by my arms swinging me towards him ripping my shirt off. He did a few seals turning me on my stomach as he slammed his hand on my back. I screamed and screamed at the feeling of my flesh being torn apart. _

_My father smirked as he whispered in my ear " don't tell your sisters" he smiled and left the room. Leaving my mother dead staring at me with her dull blue eyes. I wept on the floor, blaming my self for not protecting her._

End flash back

A/N: So…um really disgusting I know…. Um also I might be late updating my other stories since I don't like how the story is turning out…I might rewrite and repost them one day…. I am truly sorry for the reviewers. And sorry about the bad grammar and spelling.

My OC profiles:

Chi : age 15 female

Hair: long, black

Eyes: right: blue left: blue

Clothes: White short sleeved turtle neck shirt that is cut off at the stomach. Then she has a black long sleeved shirt under the white shirt and also wearing a white skort.

All the siblings have purple eye shadow…….dont ask.

Seki: age 11 female

Hair: semi-short black hair

Eyes: right: blue left: blue

Clothes: similar to chi's but black with a white inside.

Yue: age 16 male

Hair: short, black

Eyes: right: blue left: yellow (snake like)

Clothes: think something like kabuto's.

TBC


End file.
